


Us In The Daylight

by TiaJuh



Series: The Night Series [2]
Category: Hanson (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Sequel, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:54:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17399555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiaJuh/pseuds/TiaJuh
Summary: After years in a secret relationship, Taylor is finally taking Zac on a date.Sequel to 'The Things We Do At Night' but could be read as a standalone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, I have some warnings before I start:
> 
> This is a WIP. I haven't finished writing, I don't know when I will. I know I will. 
> 
> It's part of the 'The Things We Do At Night' universe, I'd love it if you read it first, but you can read it as an entire new thing too. 
> 
> The first one is my baby and I love this one just as much and I think you guys will enjoy it too. 
> 
> Also thank you [tooralooryeaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooralooryeaye/pseuds/tooralooryeaye) for proofreading this mess and general moral support ♥.
> 
> PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK I'M NICE AND I DON'T BITE LEAVE A COMMENT

**1.**

From a young age, Isaac, Taylor and Zac learned the advantages of being their own bosses. They could make their own schedule, had total creative control of their work and decide every single direction their band would take through their career. It was the very definition of freedom.

At that same age, they also discovered that freedom came with responsibilities. Boring responsibilities.  Some days the work was so dull it was hard to make it through without wanting to die a little bit. They were musicians learning to be businessmen and it was a tough transition in the beginning.

They got better with time, but it didn’t mean it became more fun 15 years later. It still was mostly bureaucracy. Long, boring documents that they learned to understand through the years after endless meetings with lawyers and accountants, and all the people that could decipher the lingo to them.

It was lengthy phone calls where they heard the fake smiles of those who did not intend to listen to them, or answering emails resisting temptation to finish them with ‘well, fuck you’.

Over the years they were able to hire staff and delegate some of the work, but they were still responsible for the executive decisions, so it was inevitable spending some days in the office surrounded by paperwork.

This was one of these days. The three of them had a meeting earlier in the morning with their lawyer and had lunch with their accountant later, talking money over food. They had to hear Zac’s puns about ‘unsavory business’ and about how some things on the meeting were ‘hard to digest’, the whole way back with Isaac laughing and Taylor threatening to throw him out of the car twice.

The rest of the afternoon was spent doing the boring stuff. Making phone calls and answering emails, the three of them sitting together in the conference room, laptops open, the sound of fingers tapping the keyboard filling the room.

“I don’t know who said that running your own business was fun, but they fucking lied,” Zac said, throwing his laptop aside and letting his head fall back. He was slumped on the nearby couch, feet propped on a chair.

“I don’t believe anyone has said that. Ever.” Isaac answered, dropping his forehead against the surface of the table and banging it a few times. Taylor looked up and frowned, before returning to the endless email he had been writing for the last 30 minutes.

“Can we take a break?” Zac whined, still not moving from his position, with his eyes to the ceiling. “Tay? Can we stop a little bit? Play some stuff?”

“No, Zac.” Taylor replied, still watching his computer screen. “You know that if we leave this for later we’ll just mess up our schedule and then we’ll be up to our ears with shit to do close to the start of the tour. We don’t want this.”

“You’re no fun.” Zac stuck out his tongue.

“And you’re a child with a short attention span.” Taylor retorted, but his tone had no bite. He turned his head and gave Zac a little smile, before returning to his work.

“Well, I’m giving myself a break.” Isaac closed his laptop and stretched his arms above his head. “If I read one more of these documents my eyes will start bleeding.”

“Ike!” Taylor chided him, but Isaac was already leaving his chair, computer forgotten on the table.

“Sorry, Tay. I swear I’ll finish everything today.” He promised under his brother’s scowl. “Just not right now.”

“I can’t decide which one of you is worse.” Taylor retorted, but recognized a lost battle when he saw one. He huffed and went back to his email, typing a little more forcefully than necessary. 

“You’re my hero, Isaac Hanson.” Zac declared from the couch, closing his own laptop and putting it aside. He fished his phone from his pocket and started flipping through it with a satisfied smile on his face. He was always happy when he got what he wanted.

“Always at your service.” Isaac made a super-hero pose, with his hands on his hips. He then looked around the room as if he was trying to find something.

“Do we have anything to eat?” He finally asked when his search got him nothing.

“Nope.” Zac replied, still focused on his phone. “I’m hungry, though.”

“Me too. Are you hungry, Tay?”

Taylor emitted a sound between a grunt and hum that they assumed that meant ‘no’, and Isaac turned to Zac. “Well, I’m going out to eat something. Do want to come, Zac?”

Zac lifted his eyes from his phone, making a face and shaking his head no.  

“I don’t want to get up right now.” He splayed on the couch to illustrate his point.

“God, you’re so lazy.” Isaac shook his head, smiling indulgently at his little brother. Realizing he wouldn’t have company for his food excursion, he headed to the door.

“Ike?” Zac called out before he could leave. Isaac turned, lifting a questioning eyebrow at him.  “Be a good big brother and get a bagel for me.”

Zac did his most angelical face, with a pout to complete it. “Please?”

Isaac rolled his eyes and returned with an outstretched hand towards Zac.

“What is it?” Zac stared at him in confusion.

“I’m going, but I’m not paying for it.” Isaac said with a smirk and Zac scowled at him. He got his wallet from his pocket and handed him a twenty-dollar bill. “Do you want something, Tay? Zac is buying.”

Taylor made another noise that they also assumed was a no, without looking at them. Isaac shrugged.

“Get yourself something nice, darling.” Zac quipped

“I might do something wild, like getting myself a coffee. With your money.” Isaac continued their banter as he made his way out.

“Anything to keep you happy.” Zac half-yelled watching Isaac leave through the door and waving him an ironic goodbye.

The door closed with a click and the room was silent again, except for the sound of Taylor’s typing. Zac put his phone down and looked around the room while drumming a random rhythm with his fingers, tapping his hands against his thigh, as if he was waiting for something. He glanced at Taylor, pursing his lips before he got up and threw himself on the wheeled office chair he was resting his feet before.

Zac slid the chair until it stopped next to Taylor and bumped their shoulders together. Taylor looked at him from the corner of his eye, paused his typing for a second, before returning his gaze to the screen. Zac grinned at him, showing his teeth and staring at him through his unruly hair.

“Tay.”

Taylor made a noncommittal noise to indicate that he was listening, but resumed typing.

“Can you look at me, please?”

Taylor rested his fingers over the keyboard and slowly turned his head to face Zac, who was still grinning at him.

“Do you want something?”

Zac nodded enthusiastically. “Can I have a kiss?”

Taylor smiled in spite of himself. He rolled his eyes, but obliged the request anyway.

Taylor pressed his mouth against Zac’s, cupping his face. Zac smiled against the kiss, feeling accomplished as he got what he asked for, and parted his lips to deepen the contact.

Their position wasn’t exactly the most comfortable for what they were doing, so he pulled on Taylor’s arm until he got up and placed himself on his lap. The chair rolled back with the sudden movement.

Taylor had his hands on both sides of Zac’s neck, tipping his head back. He pressed his thumbs on Zac’s jaw and settled on his thighs while licking the inside of his mouth. Meanwhile Zac gripped his waist, fingers sneaking underneath his shirt to dig against his soft skin, as he tried to hold Taylor in place.

“I can’t believe you’re using your break just to get a kiss.” Taylor said as he broke the contact. Zac laughed against his mouth.

“Well, I needed a break and I wanted a kiss.” Zac bit Taylor’s lower lip playfully. “Good thing Ike was hungry, right?”

“And I’m your break?”

Zac nodded and Taylor slid his hand into Zac’s hair then fisted it. He tugged a little, eliciting a groan from Zac. “And you still convinced Ike to get you a bagel. You sly son of a bitch…”

Taylor let go began poking Zac’s sides in retaliation for his cheekiness. Zac squirmed, attempting to stop Taylor’s attack by trying to catch his wandering hands. They thrashed around and the chair groaned under them.

They both stopped abruptly, startled by the unexpected sound. They waited in silence and the chair groaned again. They burst into giggles.

“Oh, my god. I don’t think this chair can handle our love, Tay.” Zac laughed and brought their mouths together. They smiled into the kiss before Taylor broke apart and got out of Zac’s lap and on his feet.

“I think it has less to do with our love and more with how heavy we are.” He extended his hand to Zac. “I suggest we move this to the couch.”

“Agreed.” Zac took the offered hand and got up. He immediately pulled Taylor closer by the hand that was still holding his, encircling his waist with his arms, while Taylor hugged his neck.

They kissed again and stumbled blindly until they reached the couch. Taylor felt it on the back of his knees and let himself fall back, taking Zac with him. They were laughing too much now to keep the kiss going, but they stayed with their mouths pressed together, trying to find a comfortable position on the couch without actually letting go off each other.

They realized soon that it wasn’t a viable option so they finally broke apart, settling next to each other on the couch. They were a little out of breath, from attempting to move and kiss at the same time and they stayed a moment there, chests rising and falling in sync as they tried to breathe normally again.

Taylor grabbed Zac’s hand resting between them, linking their fingers together. Zac smiled softly at him and lifted their hands to his lips to kiss Taylor’s knuckles.

“Missed you.” He muttered against Taylor’s fingers and Taylor’s heart sank a little. They saw each other almost every day, but it had been some time since they’d been together like this.

When they agreed to keep going with their relationship they both knew it wouldn’t be simple so, as much as it pained Taylor, he knew that was the only way this thing between them could go. Someone would think they were used to it after more than a decade on and off sneaking around, but it never got easier.

“Me too, babe.” Taylor answered, leaning to kiss Zac briefly. “It feels like forever since the last time we spent some time alone.”

“It does. Good thing you left enough bruises for me to remember.” Zac smirked, wiggling his hips to indicate what he was talking about.

Taylor knew that underneath his clothes there was still finger-shaped bruises from where Taylor had grabbed him while he fucked him from behind. They were out of town two weeks previous, and they took the opportunity to have some fun together on Zac’s hotel room. Taylor blushed and ducked his head.

“I know I said this before, but I’m sorry.” He said, sounding like he truly meant it. “I’ll try to be more careful next time.”

“It’s ok, it’s payback for that time I left a hickey on your neck and Nat thought you were out clubbing again.” Zac reassured him, seeming to find the whole thing very amusing.

“Oh, I got in a lot of trouble for that one.” Taylor spent a week sleeping on the guest bedroom until he was able to convince his wife that he wasn’t with another woman. He still wasn’t sure if she entirely believed him.

“I just told Kate I banged my hip somewhere and didn’t notice.” Zac shrugged, playing with Taylor’s fingers.

“There was some banging alright.” Taylor added, causing Zac to laugh for a long time.

“Oh, my God… that was good.” He said between hiccups, still trying to catch his breath. He sobered up a little, wiping the tears from his eyes. “Still… that was good today, us spending some time together. Right now.”

Taylor nodded, his eyes softening as he watched his still highly amused little brother. He leaned and pressed a kiss on Zac’s temple. Zac let out a little hum of appreciation.

“Yeah, I agree…” Taylor passed an arm over Zac’s shoulders and brought him to lie against his chest. Zac hugged his middle, snuggling against the crook of his neck. “It’s a good thing that this bagel run is taking forever. Where is Isaac anyway?”

“Why do you think I asked for a bagel, Tay?” Zac asked, lifting his head to look at Taylor with a raised eyebrow. “I know the place this packed at this hour. I didn’t suddenly have a craving for bagels.”

Taylor stared at him in admiration for a second, watching a smirk spread on his full lips.

“You know, people really shouldn’t underestimate you, Zac Hanson.” he spoke as he bent over to kiss Zac deeply on the mouth.

The contact quickly became a full make out session, Zac half on top of Taylor. He slid his hands into Taylor's hair and his red beanie slipped off, over the backrest, disappearing behind the couch. They went on for a few minutes, groping each other over clothing like teenagers, mouths sliding noisily, punctuated by small groans and heavy breathing.

“Ok, we should probably…” Taylor tried to start, feeling Zac kissing down his neck, his fingers sliding under his shirt to caress his chest. “Zac, babe, we should go back to work…”

Zac let out a frustrated sigh, dropping his head against Taylor’s neck. Taylor patted his hair and kissed his forehead tenderly.

“I hate it when you’re right.” He mumbled, his voice muffled by Taylor’s skin. Taylor gently pushed him off and got up, as Zac settled back on the couch. 

They both did the best they could to fix their rumpled clothes and messy hair, trying to look presentable again. Through the years, they perfected the ability to look like they weren’t all over each other only minutes before.

Zac got his laptop back, opened it and placed his feet on the chair again. Back to work.

“Sit with here with me.” He asked as he watched Taylor retrieve his beanie from well it fell. “C’mon, get your computer.”

Taylor complied, settling next to Zac as he scooted to give him more space. They left a respectable distance between them, but were still close enough to touch if they wanted to.

They started working in silence again and, a few minutes later, heard Isaac returning. He entered the room holding two cups of coffee and a small paper bag that probably held the requested bagel.

“You’re back.” Taylor greeted him. “What took you so long?”

“The place was packed. The lines were way too long.” Isaac explained and Taylor saw from the corner of his eye Zac duck his head to hide a smirk. “Brought you a coffee.”

He handed one of the cups to Taylor, who took it, muttering a ‘thank you’.

“You’re the best, Ike.” He added, after taking a sip. “See, that’s why he’s my favorite brother and not you, Zac.”

Zac let out an indignant ‘hey!’, and elbowed Taylor. Isaac laughed.

“Hey, Tay. Zac paid for it, remember? Give him some credit.” Isaac mocked and Zac made a face at him. “Your bagel, by the way.”

Zac took the bag and reluctantly thanked him and Isaac went back to his chair. Zac watched him with a confused look on his face.

“Ike, where’s my change?” He asked. “You can’t possible have spent 20 bucks on two coffees and a bagel.”

“I didn’t.” Isaac said without turning from what he was doing. “I kept the change. Payment for my services.”

Taylor started laughing. Zac hit him on the arm, telling him to shut up as he threw Isaac a dirty look. Isaac smiled, waving the bills at him, and returned to his computer.

He sat with his back to them and put on his headphones, going to work on some demos he had on his laptop. Zac was tempted to throw something at him, but couldn’t find anything that wasn’t fragile or expensive.

Accepting that he wouldn’t have his money back, Zac settled on at least enjoying his food. He opened the paper bag and got the bagel, realizing how a half-hour make out session had cost him 20 dollars. Taking a bite out of his bagel, he stole a glance at Taylor’s still-reddened lips and smirked satisfied to himself. It was worth every penny. 

Zac ripped another piece of the bagel with his teeth and started chewing noisily as he tried to type with only one hand. At the disrupting sound coming from his side, Taylor slowly turned, seeing his brother munching the bagel enthusiastically.

“Can you not do that?” He asked slowly, watching Zac with an expression that mixed disgust and annoyance.

“Why?” Zac spoke with his mouth still full, displaying all the masticated food. Taylor grimaced.

“Because the sound you’re making is annoying and I’m trying to work here.” Taylor replied, shaking his head at his brother’s bad manners as he turned back to his computer. “And chew with your mouth closed. It’s gross.”

Zac smiled at him, still chewing his food with gusto.

“You didn’t think I was gross when you were licking my as-” He started, seeing Taylor’s eyes bulge out of his skull and his head snap back so fast he suspected he had whiplash.

“Zac!” Taylor’s reprimand was loud as he nervously checked if Isaac had heard their exchange. Their older brother remained with his back turned to them, none the wiser. “What’s your problem?”

Zac rolled his eyes at Taylor’s murderous look, pointing at Isaac.

“God, relax, would you? He’s not listening to us, he has his headphones on.” He explained with shrug.

“Yeah, but you don’t know if he’s listen to something right now.” Taylor angry whispered, still exasperated. No matter how many times they had this fight, Zac insisted in being careless. Zac sighed and rolled his eyes again.

“Check this.” He said, so Taylor could pay attention to what he would do. Zac sat up straight on the couch and turned to Isaac, shouting his name a few times. Isaac kept browsing through his computer, bobbing his head to the rhythm of whatever he was listening to, ignoring him.

Zac turned to Taylor with an expression that said ‘I told you’, giving another shrug. 

“You worry too much.” He said, taking another bite of his bagel. “I’m stupid, but I’m not that stupid.”

Zac didn’t sound truly hurt, but Taylor felt bad for not giving him more credit.  As if to compensate his harshness, he leaned and pressed a quick on Zac’s cheek.

“I’m sorry.” Taylor muttered as he pulled away. Zac didn’t say anything else, but his smile was enough for Taylor.

They went back to what they were doing and Zac kept making loud noises as he finished eating his bagel. Taylor was still annoyed, but he gave up on trying making him stop. It wouldn’t be the first time that he had to work with Zac doing something irritating around him.

Zac finished his food eventually, making a ball out of the paper bag and throwing it Isaac’s head. He missed his intended target entirely, the ball hitting the wall in front of Isaac, who only lifted his middle finger, without looking at him.

“Give up.” Taylor grinned, watching Zac pout next to him. “You know he won this one.”

Zac huffed, but they both knew he wasn’t really angry. Isaac leaving gave them some precious minutes alone and Taylor knew these were a lot more important to Zac than 20 dollars. He was just insisting on this because bickering was how he and Isaac bonded.

Zac turned back to his laptop, examining the screen, looking bored. He truly hated days like this, where they had to work on the practical, dull side of their business. He would rather be at the studio, or writing, or playing something. Anything remotely related to music was better than this. Just like in the band, though, everyone had to play their own part, so sighing resigned, Zac returned to his assigned work.

They worked in silence for a while, focused on what they were doing. Taylor didn’t know how long it was before he felt Zac leaning on him, his head coming to rest against his shoulder. Taylor’s eyes flicked briefly to Isaac to make sure he was still minding his own business, before peering at Zac with an inquiring expression on his face. Zac gave him a sullen look, his shoulders sagging.

“I’m bored.” He whined, his signature pout gracing his features. Taylor rolled his eyes affectionately, patting him on the head.

“I take it back, you’re not a child. You’re worse than a child.” He laughed, but let Zac stay where he was, leaning against his arm. If Isaac happened to turn and see them this way, it would still seem innocent enough.

“Do you want to go somewhere after this?” Zac asked, gazing at his work. It looked like he was trying to make the laptop disappear with just the power of his mind.

“You mean out?” Taylor inquired distracted, his brow furrowed as read something on his own laptop.

“Yeah, grab a beer. Eat something. Just us.” Zac was trying for nonchalant, but he kept glancing at Taylor anxiously.

It took Taylor a minute to register the words, his attention partly on what he was reading, but as he did, Zac saw his brows furrow even further. He blinked at Zac, looking puzzled as he tried to process what he just heard.

“Are you… asking me out?” Taylor finally asked hesitantly, not wanting to jump to conclusion. He sounded amused and nervous at the same time. Zac blushed furiously at his question, ducking his head, too embarrassed to hold eye contact. “Are you?”

Taylor was surprised to realize he was flattered by the invitation. He felt incredibly giddy, in a way he hadn’t felt in a long time. It was like being fifteen again and getting the attention of a girl he really liked. Except the girl was his brother and he definitely wasn’t fifteen anymore. Still, it was a good sensation.

“I mean… we never-” Zac groaned, partially frustrated that his embarrassment wouldn’t let him find words to say what he wanted to say. Taylor grinned at him, unable to keep his excitement to himself. Zac took his smile as a sign of encouragement and tried to continue. “I mean, yes. I guess you could say that. It’s just- we never went out on a date. Not like, officially.”

It was true. In the almost 15 years they’ve been together, they never officially went out as a couple. They had been out together before, but the other times it wasn’t intended to be a date. They both understood there were very good reasons why this never happened before, though.

The most relevant one was that they were very famous brothers. There wasn’t a corner of the world where they wouldn’t be recognized. Then there was the fact they were very much married to other people and this was without a doubt an affair. So no opportunities for a date.

It didn’t stop Taylor from beaming at the idea. Even if they couldn’t look like they were on a date, they would still know it was a date. So this should be special. He was about to open his mouth to say yes, still grinning at Zac, when he remembered he had promised Penny he would help her with some photography project after dinner.

His grin slowly melted into a frown as he remembered his promise and Zac stared at him in confusion.

“What is it?” He asked, uncertainty dripping from his voice. “Did I cross a line? Forget it, it’s ok if you don’t want to-”

“No! No. I want to. I really do.” Taylor interjected in a loud whisper. “It’s just… I have something to do at home tonight, with Penny…”

“Oh.” Zac couldn’t hide the disappointment from his face. Of course he understood why Taylor couldn’t go. It was his kid, Zac’s lovely niece and if he were in his place, he would do the same thing. It was still a letdown though.

He couldn’t help but imagine in those few minutes of hope the two of them together, on a real date. He knew it wouldn’t be much different from all the times he went out with Taylor, but just the notion that it was a date made his pulse accelerate.

Taylor sighed, staring at Zac with an apologetically look on his face. He clearly felt bad for not being able to go. It wasn’t the first time they were disappointed because their lives got in the way, so Zac leaned and nuzzled Taylor’s face affectionately, as to say that it was ok.

“Maybe tomorrow?” He tried, but he knew it wouldn’t happen. He already could think of ten different things he had to do with his family the next day. Taylor shook his head, giving him a small smile.

“I don’t think Tulsa is the place for us to do this…” He said softly. Tulsa wasn’t only their home, but it was also the one place in the world where absolutely everyone knew them. Any little indiscretion could get to their families if they weren’t too careful. Zac let out a humorless laughter, casting his eyes to his hands as he wriggled them nervously.

“It was a silly idea, wasn’t it?” Zac hated when he acted naïve in front of Taylor. He should’ve known it was something they couldn’t do and he felt stupid for asking in the first place. He felt Taylor pressed a comforting kiss on the top of his head.

At this point if Isaac were to look at them, they would have a lot explaining to do. They were virtually snuggled against each other on the couch, talking between whispers with their heads together. Taylor couldn’t find it in himself to care. Zac was upset so he couldn’t think of much else except trying to find a way to make him feel better.

“It wasn’t silly at all.” He answered reassuringly, smiling at Zac. “I mean, I think it’s perfectly understandable to want to go on date with me.”

His comment lighten the mood a little bit and Zac laughed, his eyes twinkling with amusement.

“You’re stupid.” He muttered, but he was grinning too much to mean it.

“I’ll make it up to you.” Taylor said firmly, staring into Zac’s eyes. “Not here. We need some time just for us, and this can’t happen here. But it will happen. I promise.”

Zac stared at him skeptically, but Taylor had this determinate look on his face that meant business. He would get this look sometimes, when he would have some crazy, daring idea.

Taylor glanced again at Isaac, who still had his back to them, typing lazing on his computer, before he bent forward and placed a lingering kiss on Zac’s mouth. When he pulled away, Zac was staring at him in bewilderment.

“You taste like cream cheese.”  He said, grinning as he disentangled from Zac and went back to his work.

“And you taste like coffee.” Zac muttered, when he finally was able to get over his shock, a wide, satisfied smile spread on his face.

“What are you two whispering there?” Isaac turned and Taylor felt his heart stop for a full second, before it started racing as if he had run a marathon. He rapidly checked and was glad to see that there was a good distance between him and Zac. At least Isaac didn’t _see_ anything suspicious.

He looked pointedly at Zac then, trying to communicate without words that he was right after all. Isaac had been paying attention to what they were doing. Taylor’s heart was still beating like crazy, but Zac seemed unfazed by the comment or the look. Grinning, he lifted his eyes to stare at Isaac.

“I was planning my revenge.” Zac answered cheekily, with a smug expression on his face. “You don’t know what you started, Isaac Hanson.”

“Is that so?” Isaac tried to sound defiant, but he was already laughing, unable to hide his amusement at his little brother’s shenanigans.

“Yes. There will be retaliation. Mark my words.” Zac said, wagging his finger for emphasis. “I was just recruiting Taylor to help me. He’s totally gonna do it, isn’t right, Tay?”

Taylor’s eyebrows shot up and he stared at Zac in surprise before he could stop himself. Zac’s eyes showed he was clearly disappointed at Taylor’s lack of improvisation skills. He shook his head almost imperceptibly at him, grimacing before directing a smirk at Isaac.

Taylor tried to school his features into a less startled expression, in hopes to save the situation, but Isaac clearly had already caught on it.

“Are you, Taylor?” He asked teasingly and something about his tone gave Taylor an unsettling sensation on the pit of his stomach. He cleared his throat, shifting on his seat and quickly getting a hold of himself before he shook his head.

“I don’t know what he’s talking about.” He muttered, with his eyes glued to the computer without actually seeing anything. He was a terrible liar when he was caught by surprise.

“You’re the worst co-conspirator ever.” Zac said as he playfully punched him in the arm -with a little more force than it was necessary- but Taylor could still feel Isaac’s gaze on him.

He glanced up and saw Isaac staring at him with an inscrutable expression on his face. Taylor met his eyes and something there made him realize they’d have to be very careful with this date idea.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They're on their way to Austria and Taylor has some plans.

**2.**

Turns out an opportunity for a date came up through their work. Some sparse gigs they agreed to do in Europe before the start of their US tour, combining with Nikki joining them for the date in Austria were all he needed to make this work. Taylor couldn’t believe how everything aligned so well, but he just accepted it.

They would have at least three days in Vienna and Isaac would be too distracted being the perfect husband to care about what he and Zac were doing. Taylor believed that if he had planned this, it probably wouldn’t have work so well for them.

So this is how a few weeks later they arrived at the Vienna international airport along with their support band and crew, and a very happy Nikki, holding on tightly to Isaac’s hand as they made their way through the security gate.

Taylor and Zac  took advantage of her presence from the moment they got on the plane. The four of them traveled  first class, and Isaac and Nikki sat together. This provided Taylor and Zac ample opportunity to sit next to each other without raising any questions. Not that people usually said anything about them spending time together, but it didn’t hurt to have a good alibi.

After their first stop at O’Hare, they boarded  their direct flight to Vienna and now they had at least nine  hours until they arrived. Nine hours where the two of them could spend together sounded great to Zac, even if it was in a semi-public space. Their seats allowed them some privacy. The seats were configured and spaced in pairs, which sequestered them from the Ike and Nikki lovebird mating ritual going on.

Zac took this opportunity to try to make Taylor share something about their date. He actually didn’t know much about what they were going to do, since Taylor was the one doing all the planning and he refused to share anything about it. They spoke in hushed tones, with their bodies turned to each other and their heads bent together.

“C’mon.” Zac tried again for the tenth time only within the last hour to make Taylor say something substantial about what he had planned, but he only shook his head and laughed. “At least tell me if we’re staying in Vienna. I mean, it would be risky, but it’s probably a nice city for a date.”

“Sorry, Zac. I can’t tell you anything.” Taylor had been using this same answer for weeks now. At least three times a day. Zac could be very insistent. “If I tell you what we’re gonna do it’s going to ruin the surprise.”

Zac groaned and rolled his eyes, clearly frustrated with Taylor’s determination to keep him in the dark about this. Taylor smiled and grabbed his hand to place a kiss against his knuckles.

“I think I’ll skip the pre-show ritual tomorrow…” Zac said with a sullen face and Taylor threw his head back, laughing. Their pre-show ritual usually consisted of a few stolen minutes in an empty room, with Zac on his knees. He knew Taylor wouldn’t want to miss it.

“Don’t be mean, it’ll all be worth the wait, I swear.” Taylor promised, pressing a kiss on the side of his face. He was really enjoying the fact that it was very dark and quiet around them, and most passengers seemed to be asleep.

Zac didn’t look very happy, but he accepted Taylor’s word. Still, he didn’t bother Taylor about it again for the rest of the flight.

A few fans awaited  them when they arrived. The three of them wore shades and looked exactly like people who had spent nine hours on a plane, but the smiling girls didn’t seem to mind. They made sure to take a picture with all of them and exchanged greetings, before getting in the car that was waiting for them outside.

Taylor spent the whole car ride looking out of the window and taking pictures, enthralled by the city’s architecture. They passed by big historical buildings and Taylor kept nudging Zac and telling him and Isaac to look at so-and-so building. Zac knew there was no way to compete for Taylor’s attention when it came to music, food, and architecture, so he just relaxed and looked when Taylor told him to.

It was the end of the spring and the city looked ready for the arrival of the summer. The sun was out and greeting them, making the streets glow. They even passed a few carriages with horses and Zac’s stomach flipped  picturing it being part of his date with Taylor. He knew it was foolish, but he was incredibly nervous.

It had been a long time since he went on a date. With four children, he and Kate barely had time for themselves and even when they did, it didn’t feel like this. Between them it felt familiar, comfortable, but it was far from exciting or thrilling like it had been in the beginning. With Taylor, though… it was as if he was 16 again. Everything felt like novelty, even more as he didn’t know what to expect from this.

Taylor was usually easy to persuade with food or sex, sometimes both, but this time he didn’t waver. Zac used every single trick he knew, but he couldn’t get a single bit of information from him. He only knew it would happen after the show, when Isaac and Nikki would be too busy with their own romantic plans to care about what they were doing.

So every time he thought about it, he felt a mix of excitement and nausea. Not that he thought that anything with Taylor could go wrong, but he really wanted this to be special for them both. They deserved this. They worked hard to reach this  point in their relationship. It deserved to be celebrated.

They were staying in a nice hotel near the venue. Zac and Taylor had rooms on the same floor, but Taylor’s had a huge balcony with a great view to the city, so Zac decided he was bunking there. Isaac had asked for the honeymoon suite, which was on a different floor, so he wasn’t worried about being caught never actually going to his room.

They had a whole day to do whatever they liked before performing the next day. Taylor had politely asked if Isaac and Nikki wanted to do a tour through the city when they were doing the check-in at the reception, but they both said they were jetlagged. Zac had stop himself from doing a happy dance. They agreed to have dinner together later and headed to their rooms.

No city tour meant that Zac and Taylor could spend the rest of the day together, hopefully in bed, doing a little more than sleep. They almost had a routine for the nights when they could spend in hotel rooms. Zac would leave some of his less important things in his room, before going with his backpack to Taylor’s room, where he would spend most of his time.

Another important thing about this date event was that sometimes it felt like their whole relationship had only happened inside bedrooms. Zac couldn’t wait to walk together with Taylor in the daylight as a couple. No hiding, no sneaking around. Just the two of them and the world.

He barely had time to put his bag on the floor before he felt arms encircling his waist to bring him into a passionate kiss. Zac smiled and Taylor walked them toward the bathroom. They stumbled, blindly making their way together. When they got to the bathroom, they undressed each other quickly, years of experience easing their movements.

They showered together, washing each other’s bodies with the flowery hotel soap and Zac let Taylor wash his hair and do a nice massage to his scalp. They both laughed when Zac returned the favor; their height difference highlighted by shampoo dripping on Zac's face and shortening his reach.

It was more fun than sexual, the two of them just happy to spend some time together without interruption. What they had was never only about sex. It was also about companionship and some kind of understanding that only they two shared.

After, Taylor asked for room service and they had breakfast in bed, wearing the hotel’s fluffy robes, Zac’s long hair wrapped in a towel, much to Taylor’s amusement. Zac fed Taylor strawberries, asking for kisses in exchange for his services and they couldn’t stop smiling.

“Is this the beginning of our date?” Zac asked as Taylor placed a kiss on the underside of his jaw, making him shiver.

“No. It’ll be even nicer than this.” Taylor mumbled against Zac’s warm skin. He tugged the edge of Zac's hair towel. It crumpled on the floor. “I’m sorry, but I can’t make love to you with you wearing this on your head.”

“Are we going to make love?” Zac asked with a hint of amusement in his voice. Taylor nodded. “Like right now?”

“Well, I showered, I’m fed, the last thing missing here is a good fuck.” He smiled suggestively and Zac’s breath caught in his throat. “Unless you don’t want to.”

“Like I would ever say no to sex with you.” Zac said before he swiftly moved so he was straddling Taylor and opening his robe.

They took their time. Their movements were slow, careful, as they worshiped each other’s bodies in bed. It was a good thing Taylor’s room was the last one on the corridor, because Zac made no effort to keep quiet, his head thrown back as a string of obscenities left his thoroughly kissed lips. When he came all over himself and Taylor he barely had the energy to move, and was only half awaken when he felt Taylor cleaning him up, before he went out like a light.

Zac woke up some time later, stretching and reaching out to his left, hoping to find Taylor still asleep by his side, but the mattress next to him was cold.

He looked  around for his brother, only to find him perched next to the bed, the camera pressed against his face as he snapped a few pictures of Zac’s naked form between the sheets.

Zac smiled lazily, lying his head back down against the pillow. Taylor took a couple more photos, before he put the camera on the nightstand and got back on the bed. He bent down and kissed Zac on the lips. They made out for a few seconds as he settled against the sheets.

“Bold pictures you took there.” Zac comment after they separated. Taylor smiled shyly and shrugged.

“You looked beautiful sleeping like this. I couldn’t resist it.” He explained, fiddling with the covers. Zac propped himself on one elbow, letting his head rest on his hand. He moved so he could card his fingers through Taylor’s hair.

“You can take all the photos you want.” He said, pressing their mouths together again. He was still waiting for the day he would get tired of kissing Taylor.

They exchanged lazy kisses until it was dinnertime and they had to get dressed to meet their brother and sister-in-law.

Dinner was pleasant, the four of them in a great mood since they all got to spend some quality time with the people they loved. Of course, they couldn’t let Isaac and Nikki know how the two of them particularly spent that time, but there was a good atmosphere while they ate.

They had some local food and Taylor even managed to convince Zac to try some, offering him some from his own plate, before he turn up his nose at the dish and asked for a burger for himself.

“What did you do this afternoon?” Isaac asked after they ordered dessert and coffee.

“Not much.” Taylor shrugged, his eyes on his coffee. “I spent most of the time in my room. Slept a little bit. Zac came over later and we chatted.”

Zac nodded, his mouth full of ice cream, thankful for an excuse not to talk and was glad when they moved to a new subject.

They finished the food and went back to their rooms, bidding each other goodnight as Taylor and Zac got out of the elevator on their floor. As they made their way through the empty hallway, Zac didn’t even do the act of going to his room before returning to Taylor’s. He just took the magnet card from Taylor’s hand and let himself in.

He dropped himself on the bed, full of food and still relaxed from the great fuck from earlier. He couldn’t be happier. He lied there, hearing Taylor moving through the room, but he didn’t have enough energy to check and see what he was doing.

Maybe he drifted off a little bit, because when he came to, Taylor was talking to someone. Zac turned his head, without lifting it from the pillow to see that he was facetiming his family, sitting on the balcony. From his angle, Zac had a clear vision of the screen of his phone and could see Natalie and Willa talking to him about something they did that day.

He watched Taylor chatting with his wife and daughter for a while, always a little enthralled by his interactions with his family. It was a version of Taylor he got to know when he was very young and that it always fascinated him. How he could easily slip into the role of husband and father and act like he didn’t have to learn his way through these roles the hard way.

Zac eventually sat up on the bed, deciding he should probably do the same. Groaning, he reached for his phone, thumbing through it to find his wife’s contact. He had texted Kate when they arrived, but it was too early to call them. They would probably be up by now though. He called and didn’t have to wait much before he was greeted by his smiling wife and his two older children,all very excited to talk to him.

They talked about light subjects, as Zac told them about the trip and the city, and about how the show was only tomorrow. Kate told him a story about the baby and how she chased down a mean chicken. The children talked about all the things they did after he left and asked when he was coming back. The whole call didn’t take more than a few minutes and after some I love yous and goodbyes he hung up.

When Zac put his phone down on the side table, he noticed Taylor watching him. He strode across the room and took Zac in his arms. Zac hugged his neck, bringing him closer and Taylor hid his face on his hair, breathing him in. They stood like this for a while, a comfortable silence between them.

“Sometimes,” Taylor started after a moment. “I dream of what it would be like if we could be always like this.”

Zac sighed, knowing exactly what he was talking about. He lost count of how many times he dreamt of a life where he and Taylor could be together without any impediment. It sounded a little crazy and he was sure they would kill each other before they could even make it work, but he liked this dream. He couldn’t wait for this date where they would at least be a real couple for one day. Just for one day. It wasn’t much, but next to what they had so far, it felt like a lot to him.  

“Can we just…” Zac sighed again, all the weight of what he was feeling deposited in that one heavy breath. He turned his head so he could face Taylor, stroking his stubbled jaw with his hand. Zac always felt overwhelmed by his love for him and this time was no different. He closed his eyes and rested their foreheads together.

“Can we, just for these days, pretend?” Zac said but quickly shook his head, correcting himself. “No, not pretend… that would be stupid, but you know, just be together without thinking about anything else, maybe? I’m not making any sense, Jesus…”

Taylor laughed and kissed him softly before nodding his head.

“No, no. I get it. I think we can do it.” He said this without putting distance between their faces. “Let’s just be a couple while we’re here. Sounds good?”

“Sounds amazing.” Zac hugged Taylor close and hid his face on the crook of his neck, breathing him in. He smelled like home. He always did.

“What do want to do?” Taylor whispered, his lips pressed against his hair. His hands were resting on the small of his back, fingers interlocked to keep him in place. “Do want to lie down? Watch some TV maybe?”

“Austrian TV?” Zac leaned back so he could look at Taylor with a smirk on his lips. Taylor’s eyes crinkled as he smiled at his brother’s silliness.

“I’m sure there’s a movie or something.” His hands stroked Zac’s back in an hypnotizing rhythm.

“No… let’s just… be. For a while.” Zac thought he wasn’t making sense again, but Taylor nodded as if he understood and moved his hands to the hem of Zac’s shirt, pulling it up and removing it entirely. Zac did the same with him, both of them working on their pants after.

They lied down under the covers, wearing only underwear, happy just to be together. Zac turned on his stomach and started to play a game on his phone, the sound filling the room as his thumbs moved lazily across the screen. Taylor sat with his back propped against the headboard and grabbed his iPad from where he left it on the nightstand, using the time to catch up on some reading. He saw Zac’s smirk as he perched his reading glasses on the bridge of his nose and he kicked his shin under the covers.

They stayed like this for a while, Taylor sometimes nudging Zac to comment something about what he was reading, and Zac, eyes still fixed on the game, responded with only vague noises to indicate he was listening. Eventually the battery of his phone died and he got up, grumbling as he went to get the charger. He plugged the phone and flopped back on the bed, rolling until he was lying close to Taylor.

Taylor looked down at him with a question in his eyes. Zac answered moving closer, and Taylor he removed the glasses and put the iPad down, turning fully to him. Zac immediately pulled him down, meeting halfway in a kiss. They lied side by side, their mouths still connected, lips moving languidly against one another.

They kissed with no rush to turn it into something else. Sometimes it was all that happened between them. They would kiss until fatigue would get the best of them and they would just turn and sleep. Tonight it didn’t seem to be the case, though. Taylor had a hand over Zac’s ass, squeezing lightly as he pressed Zac against his thigh. Zac rubbed against him, hips moving slowly as his tongue explored the inside of Taylor’s mouth.

Taylor smiled as he felt Zac’s hardness pressing against his stomach. He always joked that even though Zac was on his thirties, he had the stamina of an 18-year-old kid. He was half on top of Taylor now, both hands holding his face as they kept exchanging kisses, some heated, some more chaste.

Zac’s hair tie was long lost somewhere between the sheets and his hair kept falling forward, curtaining their faces. Taylor tucked a few strands behind Zac’s ears so he could see him. Zac looked at him through lust-filled eyes, watching Taylor bite his wet lower lip. He had to hold a moan back at the sight.

“Do you want me to…?” Taylor asked, his voice breaking. He didn’t have to finish the question because Zac was already nodding, his hips thrusting.

Taylor palmed him over his briefs for a moment, feeling the weight of his erection on his fingers, before pulling the underwear down. He swept his thumb over the head, gathering the pre-cum there to spread through the length and easy his movements.

He jerked Zac off on the same rhythm they kissed, without any urgency, his hand going up and down in a fluid motion, eventually squeezing, his wrist twisting in ways he learned after all those years pleasuring him. Zac moaned, breathing hard as he got closer. He kept grabbing at Taylor, trying to ground himself as the pleasure built like fire through him. His heart beating wildly inside his chest and he wondered, through his lust-induced haze, if it would ever get less overwhelming with Taylor.

His body went rigid as he climaxed all over Taylor’s hand and his own belly, his eyes shut tightly as he spasmed and twitched, Taylor never stopping his what he was doing. He opened his eyes and grabbed at Taylor’s bicep, staring at him wildly and breathing hard as he tried to speak.

“Don’t stop.” He pleaded as the hand on him stilled and Taylor nodded, resuming the up-and-down movement.

“I’m not gonna stop.” He muttered in a husky voice and Zac shook his head violently.

“Shut up.” He hissed, making Taylor laugh and mouth ‘alright’, his face full of amusement.

He continued jerking Zac off, his wrist keeping a steady rhythm, until he felt another rope of cum land on his already wet hand and Zac shouted as a second orgasm hit him. Zac felt his entire body tingling, his cock twitching madly on Taylor’s hand.

Sensing his discomfort, Taylor removed his hand and brought him into his arms, kissing his face and neck as Zac came down from his high. Zac vaguely noticed Taylor moving around him to reach the tissues on the nightstand on his side of the bed. He did his best to wipe some of the mess, but there was cum on the sheets and on Zac’s underwear. Zac just kicked them off, falling against Taylor again.

“Fuck me.” He whispered, his mouth open against Taylor’s shoulder, still feeling extremely overwhelmed. His skin felt electrified, as if he would combust at the smallest spark. He heard Taylor laugh somewhere above him, but it was still hard to register anything outside his body.

“I don’t think you’ll be up to it now.” Taylor joked while petting his hair. Zac gathered some strength to pull away and look at him in confusion. His brain was foggy from what had just happened and the words didn’t make sense to him. “You just came twice. I don’t think we’ll be doing any fucking for now.”

Zac finally laughed, his chest rising and falling as he tried to catch his breath. He rolled off from Taylor, lying on his back. He could feel something sticky on his lower back, but he didn’t have enough energy to move. It wouldn’t be the first time he slept in his own filth anyway.

Taylor lied by his side, head propped up against one of his hand as he watched him, the other coming to caress his chest. Zac turned his head, seeing soft eyes staring into his, and overwhelming love all over Taylor’s expression.

“You’ll be the death of me, Tay.” He spoke softly and smile slowly spread through Taylor’s face, making the corner of his eyes crinkle in the way Zac loved so much.

“I think it’s the exact opposite, Zac.” Taylor said, maneuvering them both so Zac could lie against his chest again. Zac settled happily against him, never the one to deny some cuddling. He waited, but Taylor didn’t finish his thought.

Silence fell between them. Zac felt  the adrenaline crash finally taking over his body. His limbs felt heavy and his eyes started drooping as he lied there, basking in afterglow and feeling the rhythm of Taylor’s breathing.

It wasn’t only when he was drifting off that he heard it. It was soft, almost as if it wasn’t meant to be heard at all, but in his semi-awake state he registered it anyway. Or maybe he dreamt it. He was sure though, that he felt Taylor press against his hair and speak in the softest tone.

“It’s the opposite because you make me feel alive.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll won't have a computer for at least a month, so I don't know when I'll be posting again. But I hope you guys enjoy.


End file.
